Horned Love
by ItsAvina
Summary: A smitten Tauren stalks a Draenei shaman in Dalaran. (MTauren/FDraenei)
1. Hoofs in Dalaran

Pairing chosen based off of polls I held. Characters based off of those listed below.

Guardian Atohi

Disidra Stormglory

Saedelin Whitedawn

Benjamin Sykes

A partner story to _The Perfect Pet_

* * *

Atohi yawned, the brawny Tauren not used to waking up at the crack of dawn. He was pretending to admire a freshly planted pot of flowers, or at least pretending insofar as how that wasn't his primary concern. His hands may have been gently caressing flower petals, but his eyes were glued to the shop straight across from him. For months now he had been smitten by a beautiful Draenei shaman. He first saw her while on flight to Thunder Totem and while it was difficult to see, he could still make out her features well enough for them to enthrall him. The way she caved in demon skulls only tightened her hold around his heart, as well as his pants. No matter how many demons challenged her she seemed to defeat them with ease and grace. She was a master of her art, no doubt. Atohi caught her one day retiring to the Silver Enclave and had since made it his duty to keep track of her schedule and find out whatever he could about her, though so far he only found out that she was a powerful shaman named Disidra Stormglory. Of course he already knew the former.

He tore his eyes away from the shop as what looked to be a Blood Elf paladin came into view. He had seen her before at the Filthy Animal inn and she seemed to be walking funny. "Wounded in battle, perhaps." Atohi rubbed his furry chin before tilting his head in confusion as a large Worgen double the girl's size carried his feet along behind her. He was being led by a leash and looked utterly subdued. Though as if hearing the Tauren's thoughts, the Worgen stepped forward and gave the Sin'dorei's ass a smack, laughing as she jumped and let out a cute yelp despite being clad in her normal plate. Atohi snorted in amusement. "Right, in 'battle.'"

He averted his gaze from the odd duo just in time to see a blue tail disappear behind a building. Cursing himself for being distracted, the hooved stalker raced after it just in time to see the Draenei shaman disappear down an alleyway. He waited a bit before continuing after her, striding quickly past some disposed magical items and a shaggy dog digging through them. He saw no sign of the blue woman and quickly found himself face to face with the back of a building.

"Us hooved races aren't known for being particularly stealthy." Atohi spun around. There she was, the Draenei he was infatuated with. He noticed the dog was no longer there, causing him to frown at his own stupidity.

"Why have you been following me?" She continued before he could say anything. She had that exotic accent all of her kin seemed to have, though hers was less thick.

He did his best to tell her the story of how he came to be enthralled by her, stumbling awkwardly over the details as the shaman fiddled with her mace.

"You've been stalking me because you fell in love with me from 30 feet in the air whilst riding a wyvern? Are all Tauren as silly as you are?" Disidra turned and motioned for him to follow as she made her way back out onto the main street.

"Hah! Not in my experience!" Atohi grinned and followed behind her, eyeing what he could of her ass through her robe and wishing he could do to it what that Worgen did to the paladin's earlier.

"I see. A simpleton among simpletons then."

Atohi's grin faded as the two stepped out onto the main streets of Dalaran.

"So, what was your plan? Or were you actually hoping I might eventually catch you because you lacked the courage to confront me yourself?" The Draenei's tone was accusatory, yet slightly playful.

Atohi scratched his head in thought. "I've never really had a plan, though I supposed you're right about the lack of confidence thing."

"Here I thought Tauren were supposed to be big and brave. Just big, I guess." She peeked at him sideways and watched him sigh.

"Well if anything I've gotten the chance to talk to you and see you up close. I didn't realize how beautiful your horns were until now.

Disidra blinked and looked him in the eyes. "My horns?"

"They're beautiful and very elegant looking. The kind of horns a hunter would kill for."

"That's a stupid compliment." The Draenei woman held back a laugh but allowed a slight smile to creep over her soft features. "Your horns are pretty, too."

He stammered out an apology and a thank you before she suddenly came to a halt. They had reached her destination.

"You can't follow me in here." She nodded her horned head towards the Silver Enclave. "You're not so bad, ah..." She trailed off in an inquiry for his name.

"Atohi."

The Draenei repeated his name, his name falling off her lips and causing his heart to pound. She dipped her head at him in farewell and turned around, but stopped just as quickly as she began to move.

"It's that damn couple again!"

Atohi was surprised to see the Worgen and Blood Elf from earlier making their way into the Silver Enclave, though this time the paladin was wearing her helmet. One of the Worgen guards raised his hand to high five the Worgen from before who awkwardly reciprocated it. Atohi scratched his chin as an idea formed in his mind.

"I barely got any sleep last night because of those two. You'd think there was only one Worgen but with the way that Elf howls you'd think there were two of them." Disidra turned back around and sighed, folding her arms over her busty chest. "That eez NOT somethink I want to hear right now." Her accent seemed to get worse the more upset she was.

"The Horde inn is pretty quiet you know. Surprisingly."

"That is surprising, but it doesn't help me any."

"I've got a room there. You can stay with me for tonight if you'd like."

She smirked. "You suppose the guards will just let me in, do you?"

"You can turn into a dog can't you?" That obnoxious couple had given Atohi a fantastic idea.

Disidra Stormglory looked him up and down, darting her tongue out to wet her lips.

"A wolf, actually." The Draenei grinned.


	2. Dueling Couples

Disidra sat down on the Tauren's bed, causing it to creak ever so slightly under the weight of her womanly form. The room was musky, but did not smell unpleasant. Her pale, glowing eyes surveyed the room, ignoring Atohi who was standing awkwardly in the middle of it. It was nothing special. Stone walls, a wooden desk littered with herbs atop it, and the pelt of some furred creature acting as a rug. A small window allowed light to shine in and cover the bed like an obnoxious blanket, illuminating the woman atop it. It was a very plain room, yet the shaman found it to be oddly comfortable. She folded her hands in her lap and finally turned her gaze towards the Tauren.

"So." She brushed a dark strand of hair behind a pointed ear. "Did you have plan or did you expect me to make the first move?" A hint of a smile played across her countenance.

Atohi chuckled. "I'm afraid not. Sneaking you in here was the extent of my plan."

Disidra smiled fully now as she stood up. She preferred it this way anyways.

"It's a bit uncomfortable wearing this, do you mind?" She looked at him with large, innocent eyes as she removed her shoulderpads and deposited them onto the floor next to her mace.

Atohi shook his head, eyes staring unblinkingly at the woman undressing in front of him. He continued to shake his head absentmindedly even as the Draenei's robe dropped to the ground. The light thump of the magical outfit hitting the floor snapped him out of his reverie.

"By the Earth Mother . . ."

Disidra Stormglory laughed, a beautiful noise sounding like that of a Naaru's chime.

"Something like that I guess." Soon enough both her bra and panties adorned the floor as well, leaving her delicious body exposed to the practically salivating Tauren.

He gazed at her hungrily, admiring her body like a work of art, or perhaps moreso like a juicy venison steak. Her two large breasts, now free of their confinements, sagged slightly though not overly so. Each was nearly the size of her head and he estimated they would fit snugly in his hands if given the opportunity. Her nipples, not quite erect, sank inwards and the dark blue of her areola contrasted with her pale blue skin. Atohi's eyes trailed downwards over her toned tummy which flared outwards into a wide pair of meaty hips. If this woman wasn't a mother already she certainly deserved to be. Her body was like the personification of the Earth Mother herself.

"You are going to take your pants off, yes?" The Draenei shifted her weight to one side and flicked her eyes down towards Atohi's crotch, tits swaying slightly as she did so.

Atohi practically ripped his trousers off, nearly falling over in the process.

"Big." Disidra shifted her weight to the other hip, tits swaying again like a pair of big blue pendulums. She was biting on her index finger with a smirk and an eyebrow raised as she gazed at his newly freed member. "Not brave perhaps . . .but big is good enough." She nodded approvingly before sinking down onto her hands and knees and beginning her crawl over towards the Tauren. She arched her back as she did so, sticking out her fat blue ass as if expecting an invisible man to take her from behind.

Atohi swallowed hard, already fully erect by the time the Draenei woman reached him. She was looking up at him from below his cock, a devilish look on her face, or at least what he could see of it. She reached up and cupped his sack, hefting it up and down as if weighing it. He sighed, enjoying the feel of her feminine hands groping and massaging his balls. He was just about to lay his hand on her head when he felt a shock surge through his sack. Atohi let out an unfitting yelp, moreso out of surprise than pain.

"Sorry. Was just seeing if elements approve of you." Disidra leaned forward and planted a kiss on his leathery ballsack. "They do."

She followed this up with a few wet licks, her tongue clinging to his balls as if it didn't want to pull away. Once his orbs were thoroughly polished with saliva the shaman gripped Atohi's cock by the base, giving it a stroke before slapping it against her extended tongue.

"You want me to make beef joke?" she asked rhetorically. A smile appeared briefly on her face before disappearing as she engulfed the head of his cock within her mouth. Disidra's tongue snaked around the fat mushroom, taste buds popping with flavor as she relished the taste of the Tauren's cock. She tongued his urethra for a bit and then leaned forward, taking another couple of inches into her mouth. The Draenei lowered herself so that her head was tilted nearly all the way up and Atohi's cock was angled downwards into her mouth. Her thin blue cheeks hollowed as she began to suck on the three inches of Tauren meat wrapped around her stretched lips. She sucked as if she was trying to inhale it, tongue all the while swirling around and lathering the Tauren's bulging veins and nodules with saliva.

Atohi shuddered and placed one large hand upon Disidra's head, prompting her to reach up and grope his saliva covered balls, kneading and rolling them over in her hand. He closed his eyes, petting her encouragingly while she continued to suck on him like a straw. His hand brushed against something hard as he pet her, causing him to open his eyes. It was those beautiful horns of hers, and he had an idea as to what to do with them. Atohi stroked her hair one last time before gripping her horns, careful not to hurt her. The shaman didn't seem to mind. In fact, with her tail starting to wiggle she appeared to want it. He held her by the horns and pushed towards her, forcing more of his manhood into her mouth and down her throat.

Disidra Stormglory sputtered and gagged around the dick being lodged down her throat, tears forming in her eyes. The taste of the Tauren's cock as it dragged over her taste buds and his musk nearly drove her mad with lust, flipping her switch and turning her into a cock hungry slut. She reached down and began to play with her now dripping pussy just as Atohi began to facefuck her. Her lips, which were stretched painfully wide, gripped him tight as he pumped his cock in and out of her warm mouth. She gagged and gurgled all the way through yet her fingers never stopped pleasuring herself. Her tongue slithered around like mad underneath the base of Atohi's cock, doing her best to please him in the only way she could besides sitting still and allowing him to pound her throat full of Tauren meat. With a fuzzy mind, a wiggling tail and a shudder the Draenei came, moaning out her pleasure over the cock stuffing her mouth. A pool of her juices formed on the floor, a testament to how cock starved she was. Disidra pulled back, causing the furry man to let go of her. She fell backwards onto her cushiony behind, chest heaving as she sucked in air rather than cock for the first time in 10 minutes.

Not quite finished himself, Atohi gripped his cock and jerked it until gooey sperm shot out of his tool like artillery shells, exploding over the Draenei's massive breasts and leaving them splattered with the creamy substance. He sat down afterwards, glancing at the woman who seemed to have nearly sucked his soul out. She was rubbing her jaw and licking her lips clean, apparently unphased by the near cup of semen decorating her chest.

They both sat there, Disidra catching her breath and Atohi gazing languidly down at his saliva covered manhood, still in utter amazement that THE Disidra Stormglory just took 8 inches of his cock down her throat. He was never sure he'd even get the chance to talk to her, much less face fuck her. Was this the entirety of his luck pooled into one moment? Would he die by some ridiculous accident the next day? His absurd thoughts were interrupted by the clacking of hooves against wood. He forced his head upwards to see the Draenei woman climbing onto the bed, her large mammaries dragging along the covers as she assumed a position on all fours.

"You can keep going, yes? It would be a shame to stop now." Disidra looked back at him with a coy smile. Her legs were spread wide but her long thin tail drooped down, covering both of her holes and blocking vision of them.

"Of course! I'd bring shame upon my clan and on the Horde if I couldn't!" Atohi positioned himself on the bed behind her faster than a Blood Elf on mana buns.

He placed both hands on the pillowy cheeks of her ass, grabbing at them like dough and watching them jiggle. The Tauren raised one large hand and brought it down hard upon her ass with a loud slap. Disidra yelped and pushed her ass back against him, slowly raising her tail and uncovering her holes for the man to see. She dragged her thin tail teasingly along the top of Atohi's erect cock before wrapping it around her waist so that it was out of the way.

With her tail out of the way there was nothing stopping the Tauren from gripping Disidra by her motherly hips and sawing her back and forth along his massive length. She cooed and did her best to wiggle back against him, her drooling pussy making a mess of the cock threatening to skewer her. Atohi's plan of teasing the Draenei backfired. It was he who cracked first, unable to resist the temptation of simply ramming it in. And so he did just that, abruptly sliding his manhood into her slick hole, causing them both to groan in unison. Her hungry pussy was stretched to it's limit around his girth, yet even as he pushed forward she pushed back against him, eager to be filled.

The two didn't stop until the Tauren's cock was completely buried in Disidra's quivering blue cunt and the supple cheeks of her ass pressed tightly against Atohi's hips. The impaled woman grinded her rear against the muscular mass behind her, teeth biting at her lip so as to suppress any moans that might escape.

"So full . . ." The shaman purred, voice husky and dripping with lust.

Atohi didn't bother waiting for her to acclimate to his size, though he doubt she needed such a respite. He withdrew the entirety of his member bar the head, and, with hands nearly enveloping Disidra's thin waist, slammed it back home. The Draenei's ass rippled like waves as his hips slammed into her, the head of his cock threatening to pierce her cervix. She gasped, feeling like the Tauren had punched her in the gut as opposed to impaling her on his shaft. No sooner had her ass stopped rippling than he had withdrawn himself and rammed back in again, this time forcing an 'oomph!' out of the blue beauty.

Atohi's assault on Disidra Stormglory's gripping pussy had begun. He slammed into her over and over again with heavy thrusts, quickly reducing the woman to a squealing, moaning mess. She buried her head in a nearby pillow and gripped at the sides of the bed, nails threatening to tear the sheets as the Tauren smashed her over-stretched cunt. Now face down ass up, he could see her fat tits from behind her back. They were smushed against the bed, now erect nipples dragging across the sheets and driving the woman crazy. Atohi panted hard, mouth open and drooling onto the thick jiggling ass beneath him. He had no thought in his mind other than filling this cock hungry Draenei with his seed. His hands slapped down upon her ass cheeks just as a particularly hard thrust slammed into her dripping fuckbox, his gripping hands preventing her booty from bouncing like it normally would. Disidra's head shot up and her mouth twisted into an 'O' shape as she sucked in a lungful of air, silver eyes wide from shock.

"By the Naaru!" She looked back at him with a grin and a satisfied exhale. "I wish I had caught you sooner." She eyed him for a second before her eyes bulged again and her face contorted in pleasure, a few strands of hair falling over her face.

Atohi barely registered her words, so focused was he on crushing the sopping pussy wrapped around his cock. His thrusts were rhythmic and steady, never relenting or lacking in force. Soon enough the Draenei had her face buried in the pillow again, using it to stifle her risque moans. With every thrust she felt as if he was going to pull out her insides, so tight was she around his girth. She reached one hand underneath herself to rub her clit, relishing every thrust as if it was the only thing in life she cared about. Disidra peered back at the furry man working away at her from behind, her open, drooling mouth cuving into a grin. She was just as turned on by fucking a Tauren as he was by fucking a Draenei. She hadn't lied when she'd said his horns were attractive.

The shaman continued to gaze at him through half-lidded eyes. Her mind was fuzzy but she could feel it coming on, harder than ever before. Her body shook and her legs trembled, eyes still locked on the Tauren's blurry figure as her eyes slowly rolled farther and farther upwards. She worked herself over furiously, however it wasn't until one last hard slap upon her plump ass that the dam broke and she finally came, squirting her juices onto the Tauren's already wet bed. She practically shrieked, her form only being held up by Atohi's hands grasping at her fleshy cheeks. Her sultry voice filled the room and flowed out obnoxiously into the hallway of the Filthy Animal. Disidra barely heard her partner's own moans, but she did feel the large amount of cum filling up her insides and trickling out of her pussy.

Atohi sighed, using his hands to jiggle the flesh of the Draenei's ass before slowly withdrawing himself from her well fucked pussy. Her hole was gaping and leaking cum like a stream. Disidra collapsed onto the bed as soon as she felt his cock exit her dripping hole, panting and stretching lazily before flipping over onto her back.

"Trying to get me pregnant, are you?"

The Tauren was panting just as hard, eyes locked on the woman's ridiculous breasts.

"Up here, lover."

He looked up to see her smiling, an action he reciprocated.

"You see right through me," he rumbled, cock hardening as he watched his new companion inch towards him and settle down between his legs.

"You can keep going. . ." Disidra Stormglory took Atohi's juice covered cockhead into her mouth and suckled on it before popping it out of her mouth. "Yes?"

* * *

Saedelin Whitedawn sat up with a huff, arms crossed over her flat chest. She was naked and her blonde hair disheveled, a dried glob of cum clinging to her forehead with another near her nose.

"Fel! I wish someone would shut that shameless woman up!" The angry Sin'dorei gazed out the window, wishing she could fire lasers from her eyes as she looked in the direction of the Filthy Animal inn.

"I'd give them a piece of my mind if they weren't in the Horde area." Her Worgen companion sighed and rolled back over.

"So." Saedelin leaned over so that her face was next to his. "Wanna fuck?"

Benjamin opened one eye and looked up at the pretty paladin. "Wash your face first."

"Huh?"

* * *

Disidra Stormglory gripped Atohi's horns tight as she bounced up and down in his lap. They had been fucking all day and night with little rest, yet neither seemed to want to stop. She slammed herself down to the hilt, shuddering as the Tauren came and unleashed another potent load within her bowels. His balls pressed snugly against the Draenei woman's ass, his large sack emptying their payload deep within her asshole. She relaxed her grip on his horns, allowing him to better suck and lick on the gigantic tits rubbing against his face.

"Do you think we're being too loud?" she asked, voice hoarse from yelling.

Atohi answered by thrusting upwards into her, bouncing her big blue ass upon his lap. His bovine ears flicked as she yelped. He could feel the cum leaking out of her stuffed behind trickle down his balls. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and pulled her tight against him, thrusting upwards into her for all he was worth, his large heavy balls slapping against her ass on every ferocious upswing. Disidra Stormglory's mind went fuzzy again. By this point she had lost count of how many times this had happened. With her breasts smashed against the Tauren's chest, she let herself melt into his pleasurable embrace.

"What a secret admirer I've got," she thought, body quaking as her eyes rolled up into her head and another orgasm racked her body.

Another scream echoed throughout Dalaran.

* * *

Thanks for reading. If you want to vote on the pairing of a future story of mine, see my profile for links.


End file.
